Game Area
Game Area = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is the starting location for BB, as well as the only camera he can be seen on before reaching the Left Air Vent. The only other animatronics who can be seen in this room are Toy Freddy and Mangle. Appearance This room features a carousel as well as some barely-visible children's rides to the right. The animals visible on the carousel are based on Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They are notably based on the designs of the originals rather than the toy animatronics. To the left stands Balloon Boy, a vendor that sells balloons, with a sign reading "Balloons!" There are also five balloons where he resides, with colors similar to the main four animatronics from the first game. A large banner reading "Happy Birthday" spans the room, hanging from the ceiling. On the right side of the room are some large gift boxes with confetti-styled wrapping paper and balloons in multiple colors. The floor is tiled black-and-white in a checkered pattern. There are many multi-colored stars hanging by strings from the ceiling. There are also two tables draped with white tablecloths in the back of the room, each lined with two rows of party hats, similar to the tables in the Party Rooms. Trivia *The Music Box can be heard while viewing the Game Area. However, it is much fainter. *The animals on the carousel correspond to the Fazbear gangs' original designs rather than the newer designs, the toy animatronics. **This could simply be because the company was originally going to repair the old animatronics, and the carousel was made before they switched to the Toy animatronics. **The animals on the carousel have white eyes without pupils or irises. *In the trailer, the carousel appears to be much larger. **This is very likely to be an illusion caused by the perspective effect applied to the camera video feeds, as well as the office. This effect creates a 3D feel by making the horizontal borders of the images look bigger than the center. *The Game Area may be the counterpart of the Dining Area from the first game, as both have dining tables with Party Hats on them. **The party rooms take on this role as well. *The Game Area is one of only three viewable rooms on the Custom Night that has an animatronic in its starting location, the others being Kid's Cove and Prize Corner. *The carousel could be the source of the faint circus-like music heard in the first game, it possibly being stored away somewhere in the building or is hidden somewhere off-camera, possibly in a shadowed area of the dining area. *Toy Freddy doesn't appear in the Game Area on the iOS version. It is unknown as to why this occurs. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 41.png|Game Area with lights off. 322.png|Game Area with BB gone. TheGameArea.png|Game Area with lights on. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB, lights on. ToyFreddyInTheGameArea.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after BB has left, with the lights on. MangleInTheGameArea.png|Mangle in the Game Area with BB, with the lights on. Brightened TheGameAreaBrightened.png|The Game Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. ToyFreddyInTheGameAreaBright.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after BB has left, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations